<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小学鸡恋爱日记 by justanormalplayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599393">小学鸡恋爱日记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer'>justanormalplayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>top jisung<br/>bottom chenle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung &amp; Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小学鸡恋爱日记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20200512</p><p>01/</p><p>凌晨零点多几分的时候，钟辰乐窝在被窝里一边撕手指上的肉刺，他没意识到自己一直在抖腿，注意力全放在手机上。屏幕每发出消息提醒亮一次，他就立刻从桌子上拿起来翻翻看。</p><p>一条两条三条。</p><p>每一条都不放过。</p><p>只可惜都是广告和各种垃圾消息。</p><p>他甚至有点焦虑，妈的朴志晟你怎么还没看手机，别睡了快别睡了，你不是天天熬夜吗快给老子看手机。</p><p>三点了，还是没有消息。钟辰乐依然没睡，大黑眼圈耷拉着，他今晚第1122次打开对方的ig主页下划动态，费了好大的劲终于划到主页更新的第一条。</p><p>图片是游戏胜利界面，第二张图是战绩，明显被杀了很多次，即使这样还能赢也是真的不容易。配文：被一个打奶妈的软妹追着打了一路……</p><p>评论区里还有一条补充：不对，好像不是软妹，是个男生。</p><p>02/</p><p>朴志晟在网吧里开黑的时候，是真的没想到自己会输得这么惨。他自认单身多年手速很可以，就想炫炫技，没想到被对面软妹满场追着打，追到就是一顿爆锤。</p><p>就对面那个玩奶妈的软妹，时不时发消息结果还发成全场频道，正常游戏下来几乎就没有停过嘴，全程表白队友，隔着屏幕朴志晟都能感觉到她在海豚音喊哥哥太厉害了啊啊啊啊。软妹越追他，他就越控制不住手想炫技，结果臭手定律再次被印证，就继续被软妹追着打。一盘游戏玩下来，朴志晟好气。</p><p>队友更气，气到开语音骂他清醒一点：呀！朴晟这局你怎么回事啊！开局你就抢输出，现在搁这儿送人头，清醒一点啊你！别给老子满场梦游了！</p><p>米亚内哥，我下半场真的会努力。语音一开，朴志晟个低音炮却软糯糯地响起，听起来可怜巴巴，队友一股子姨母心又被击中，算了算了，这次放过你。</p><p>下半场，朴志晟老老实实躲在坦克后面输出，辅助一直跟着他配合，全队没有再专注着拿人头，而是安心推塔，就这么甚至一路推到了后面偷到了水晶。</p><p>终于赢了。朴志晟开心得玩手指，他刚摘掉耳机，就看到不远处的座位上跳起来个小男生，边跳边大喊，首尔话说得也不怎么标准，像是外地人，嗓门大得压过网吧全场所有语音的声音：啊——怎么就输了，我，我一个奶妈明明杀了对面输出那么多次，怎么能输啊！</p><p>朴志晟挠了挠头，这才意识到，啊，该不会是那个软妹吧。正愣着与此同时被人一把揪着耳朵揪了起来，怪他摘耳机摘得早，完全没听到队友在这边给他打的信号。</p><p>一米七多快一米八的大个子就这么被哥哥跟拎小鸡似的拎着出了网吧，他不敢吭声只好一直挨吵：要不是补习班老师打电话到家里来，我还以为你在班里安心学习呢！</p><p>啊……哥轻点哥，我要喘不过来气了，咳咳别勒衣服领子了帝努哥。</p><p>一路上李帝努给了他十七个脑瓜崩，一路都在重复：就不该由着你自己，下次再这样我就告诉你爸妈。朴志晟跟在后面畏畏缩缩的，自知有错也不敢多说。</p><p>进了补习班教室，老师在台上讲着什么，朴志晟听得云里雾里，满脑子都是网吧里那个软妹男的海豚音，如果老师上课讲的内容也能拥有这样的神秘力量就好了，听一遍就好像一直在听，那首尔大学一定指日可待。想到这里朴志晟用力揉了揉自己的脸，在心里大喊：清醒一点啊！他扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜抬起头，眯着眼睛看老师的板书打算好好记笔记，好巧不巧门外进来一个人大声说对不起老师我迟到了。</p><p>朴志晟本来眯着的眼睛一下子瞪得好大，他们明显认出了彼此，是刚刚一起经历了逃课泡网吧的关系，海豚音男生使劲给他使眼色让他保守秘密，老师说辰乐啊你昨天刚来还有很多知识没跟上，以后要注意点。辰乐点了点头，走来最后一排坐在朴志晟旁边。</p><p>朴志晟瞥了一眼他掏出来的笔记本，掀开封面第一页上写着不认识的汉字，下面是不怎么规规矩矩的三个韩文字，钟辰乐，朴志晟放在嘴里默读了几遍。</p><p>钟辰乐。钟辰乐。钟辰乐。</p><p>03/</p><p>账户主人抱怨的语气让钟辰乐觉得好像小学时期玩的QQ空间发的说说，看到这些图片和文字之后的钟辰乐摸着胸口暗自庆幸，得亏自己来韩国之后设置了动态仅三个月可见，以及关掉了那年今日的选项，不然被别人刷到，他上海铁男人势必很没面子。</p><p>他一边看一边小声嘀咕，朴志晟你个中二病。</p><p>图片是喝了一半的矿泉水瓶，配文：有点羡慕帝努哥，分给我一半的运动细胞也好啊。好想退出棒球队，算了喝了这瓶水今天还是再坚持一下，说不定明天醒来会变成棒球界的朴智星。</p><p>04/</p><p>这个叫钟辰乐的小子是从中国来的，刚好昨天自己旷课去网吧，他第一次来补习班上课。</p><p>因为家里做生意的关系，钟辰乐是上半年搬过来的，在语言学校呆了几个月之后这周换了补习班赶功课，课间聊了几句朴志晟得知他入学手续还没办下来。两个人连说带比划，朴志晟告诉他刚刚那场游戏里的输出是自己，钟辰乐怪不好意思地挠挠头，这个不能怪我，你得反思一下自己为什么那么菜。</p><p>虽然是diss自己的话，可钟辰乐的发音听起来磕磕巴巴，朴志晟低头笑了一下，小声说好可爱。</p><p>在学校遇到钟辰乐是两星期后，中间两个人有约着一起去网吧组队且以一种很奇异的速度变熟，朴志晟为了不喊哥甚至提出做亲故的邀请也被钟辰乐答应了。游戏打到一半时钟辰乐说自己过几天要开学，但朴志晟没想到真的过了几天之后他会转来自己学校。</p><p>就在两星期后的这天，朴志晟正在被教练罚在操场上跑圈，他真的很不擅长运动，棒球队也是因为高中后突然发个儿，跟着表哥去练习场上投币玩，十个里面就打中了一个，还刚好被教练看到，于是就被抓了壮丁进来凑人头。和看起来宽肩长腿的好身材完全不符的是，朴志晟的的球技差到不行，做投球手他手太臭，教练给他发了根球棍做击球手，但挥两下球棒差点没把他整个人甩出去，气到教练罚他跑几圈练练体能。</p><p>是钟辰乐先看到他的，大老远喊着志晟志晟地跑过来，朴志晟累得上气接不上下气连惊讶都做不出来，教练在后面吹哨喊着不要停，朴志晟只得继续跑下去，钟辰乐就跟着他肩并肩地跑，一边和他聊天。跑完下来朴志晟觉得自己半条命要没了，瘫倒在操场边上，又被钟辰乐拽起来做了一套拉伸才又由着他躺下。</p><p>钟辰乐看着他身上的棒球服，本来打算夸他挺帅，再一看他累成这幅狗样子，到嘴边的夸奖又收了回去，只默默地给他递了瓶水。</p><p>朴志晟瘫在操场上两眼放空失去灵魂：辰乐呀，我要不退了棒球队吧。</p><p>钟辰乐站起来看着他的眼睛郑重道：男人这么弱的话怎么可以！</p><p>听了这段话，朴志晟终究决定再在棒球队混段时间。</p><p>05/</p><p>说实话钟辰乐都不记得这些了，虽然朴志晟才是那个拥有鱼的记忆的人，但这些事情实在是太小了。</p><p>动态一张一张继续翻，也有些是朴志晟的自拍。说实话朴志晟长得确实帅，女生们背地都管他叫棒球队队草，可他老是不自信，自拍也不好好拍正脸，有些他拍拍得很不错，毕竟本来就帅嘛，可惜ig没办法保存图片，钟辰乐只好一张接一张地截图。</p><p>多拍点自己的照片发上来啊笨蛋！</p><p>今天球棒又被咯咯拿走玩，没来得及拿回来结果训练迟到又被教练骂了，啊，真的好想退队。我可能真的不适合运动。</p><p>#忧郁</p><p>配图，不露脸的自拍。</p><p>06/</p><p>孩子们，你们听说了吗，最近棒球队队草天天往篮球队跑。</p><p>队草他表哥不是篮球队前任队长吗，就那个也很帅很像狗狗的前辈。</p><p>什么啊，之前帝努前辈一直都在也没见他去一次，就这段时间天天去，所以队草终于看清自己的大长腿身高优势决定转而打篮球了吗？</p><p>最近篮球队不是来了个很可爱的男生吗，那个中国转学生。</p><p>啊啊知道了，钟辰乐好像，是叫这个名字吧。</p><p>马甲马甲，我闺蜜男亲是篮球队的，说钟辰乐篮球打得不错，性格也蛮好，全队人都很喜欢他，基本是篮球队队宠。帝努前辈也喜欢，把他当篮球队吉祥物时不时就撸撸毛。</p><p>那跟棒球队队草什么关系？帝努前辈介绍他们认识然后一起打篮球吗？</p><p>不是啦，我听说队草运动神经不怎么发达，不怎么喜欢运动来着，连棒球队都很想退掉。</p><p>我知道为什么，我好几次看到队宠拿着根球棒乱挥着玩，应该是队草的吧，然后队草过来拿球棒回去练习，你们也知道棒球课老师那个脾气，凶得要死。</p><p>所以队草挨骂也由着队宠顺走自己球棒去玩吗？</p><p>哎一古，队宠怎么出了篮球队还被宠？</p><p>可爱吧，队宠好可爱的，我朋友跟他一个班，说打算先熟悉一下，了解之后就告白。</p><p>几句话最后传到朴志晟耳朵里就变成了：志晟你跟篮球队的辰乐关系蛮好的吧。</p><p>嗯。</p><p>那个我想跟你打听一下你知不知道他平时喜欢什么不喜欢什么，三班几乎整个班的女生都在拜托我打听一下。</p><p>啊？朴志晟还没愣过来。</p><p>你也知道嘛，辰乐人气很高——</p><p>听到这儿朴志晟听明白了，他想了想说：辰，辰乐啊，钟辰乐喜欢撒娇，越嗲越喜欢，然后辰乐不喜欢女生围着他围得太近，最讨厌练球的时候给他送水的那种女生，他喜欢高岭之花那种类型。明显是大脑还没组织好的谎言，就这几句话说起来还有点磕巴。</p><p>真的？同学一脸半信半疑。</p><p>朴志晟毫不犹豫用力点头。</p><p>这天放学后训练结束得早，篮球队还在练习赛，朴志晟买了水立刻冲到篮球场，老远钟辰乐就看到他挥挥手跟他打招呼。他也立刻眯着眼睛笑起来，开心地举起手里的水示意。</p><p>中间休息钟辰乐下来，跟往日不同，这天一个围过来的人都没有，朴志晟居然是给他送水的第一人。</p><p>今天怎么来这么早？钟辰乐热得浑身是汗，手心是潮湿的，水瓶扭了半天也没开。</p><p>我们教练家里有事，训练差不多就走了。朴志晟好大的手直接从他手里拿过来，手指不知道怎么随便动了两下，单手开了瓶盖给他递回去。</p><p>钟辰乐一口气喝了大半瓶，那你在这儿等我一会儿，结束了一起去补习班。大概是跟朴志晟呆久了的关系，钟辰乐的韩语水平突飞猛进，尤其发音，与其说他韩语发音标准得像首尔当地人，不如说他发音标准得像朴志晟，有些语气乍一听跟朴志晟也一模一样。</p><p>朴志晟点了点头，放下插了根球棒的大书包坐在边上的观众席。钟辰乐确实球打得很好，篮球队不像棒球队总是输所以没什么人气，平时总是很多女生围着给他应援，甚至夸张点举手幅喊应援口号还送水。朴志晟也不知道自己使得这点小聪明算是好还是不好，说不清怎么回事，反正他就是不太喜欢那么多人都喜欢钟辰乐。</p><p>球场上配合的很好，连拿几分，最后一个三分球钟辰乐投得特别漂亮，他投球的时候跳起来，头发也跟着跳起来，发带横在眉上，认真时的钟辰乐就很有魅力，以至于朴志晟也移不开目光。</p><p>哨声响起，比赛结束，钟辰乐被队友抬起来往上面扔，他一边喊一边冲朴志晟笑，笑起来眼睛很像卡通人物一样成两道直线，像是一块甜甜软软的小熊软糖。把一个大男生想成小熊软糖，朴志晟你可真是的……但朴志晟无法说服自己推翻这个比喻，且一旦接受这个设定。小熊软糖从队友群里钻出来冲向他，朴志晟也兴奋地站起来向他跑，两个人跳起来撞在一起庆贺，朴志晟此时已经有一米八的大个子被小半头的钟辰乐撞翻在地。</p><p>钟辰乐笑到捂着肚子，说你不要碰瓷，我根本没用力。</p><p>朴志晟猜自己大概是昏了头，屁股上的疼痛不断地提醒他清醒过来，他揉了揉屁股，可脑袋还是迷迷糊糊的。</p><p>你稍微再等一会儿，我浑身是汗先去冲个澡。</p><p>更衣室里都是男生的汗味，朴志晟嫌难闻，他替钟辰乐拎着书包坐在外面等，没想到手机响了，他摸了半天从钟辰乐包里翻出来，发现是钟辰乐妈妈打来的电话。他拿着手机进去找钟辰乐，一边喊辰咯呀，钟辰咯——</p><p>钟辰乐也没想到朴志晟会直接这么进来，他赤裸着上身，底下裤子也脱了，腰间围着一条毛巾正准备进浴室。跟刺鼻的汗味不同，钟辰乐用了止汗剂，身上有种香味在空气中蔓延，像是一记闷棍用力敲打了朴志晟的头。</p><p>怎么说呢，虽然大家都是男生，但还是有点尴尬。</p><p>朴志晟第一反应忙转过头不去看他，手里举着手机，你你妈妈打来的。</p><p>啊，内。钟辰乐接过来准备接通电话，只见朴志晟蹭得一下窜了出去，比赛时也没见过朴志晟这个奔跑速度。</p><p>辰乐。</p><p>钟辰乐。</p><p>钟辰乐没穿衣服……</p><p>底下也没穿……</p><p>钟辰乐……</p><p>好白……</p><p>脑子里一片空白，只剩下以上画面持续闪过。朴志晟傻站在更衣室外的走廊上。</p><p>跟平时穿着衣服看起来那么瘦小的感觉不太一样，钟辰乐就只是按照身体比例，头稍微大一点而已，反衬整个人很像q版卡通小人大头娃娃。事实上脱了衣服的钟辰乐身材很好，因为喜欢打篮球，身上有一层很好看的肌肉轮廓。皮肤很白，甚至有着几块腹肌的腰也很细，腿也是又细又长的样子，像电视上那些女团艺人的腿。甚至胸部也是浅浅的颜色，有点粉，运动过后关节也是粉粉的。因为热脸上出了些汗，也是湿漉漉的，脸颊白里透红。</p><p>辰乐好漂亮。</p><p>辰乐的身体好青春好漂亮，好心动。</p><p>朴志晟觉得胸腔里有什么东西在用力跳动，要撞出来似的，他看不到自己耳朵从耳尖红到耳根，脸也跟着一起发烫，再接着朴志晟发现了问题所在。他看到自己的裤裆不听话地鼓起了个包。</p><p>钟辰乐一个澡冲得很快，也就几分钟的时间，朴志晟从未像此刻一样觉得几分钟会这么漫长。他有点庆幸自己的书包很大，并转过来背在前面，把包带松得长一点，好遮掩住更尴尬的部位。</p><p>洗完了的钟辰乐穿好衣服跑出来接过自己的书包背好，跟他说等好久了吧。</p><p>朴志晟低下了头，说没有没有。</p><p>刚洗完澡的钟辰乐身上有股洗发水和沐浴液的香味，还有一种湿漉漉的味道，让朴志晟控制不住地一下子又联想到他赤裸的身体。朴志晟用力把包往身体上压，以遮掩得更严实一些。</p><p>钟辰乐说妈妈打电话来问今天比赛怎么样，我就说赢了，现在跟jisung一起去上课。然后我妈说今天做好吃的，你要不要来我家，今晚住下也可以，我床大你可以跟我睡一起。钟辰乐并不是反应很迟钝的人，他只是没往其他方面想，发现到朴志晟的不对劲就继续问怎么了是不是不舒服。</p><p>朴志晟先是摇摇头，然后点点头。辰乐呀，我有点肚子痛，今天没法去你家了，下次吧。</p><p>啊，要不要紧，我陪你去医院——</p><p>不用！不用陪我，我回家了，你帮我跟补习班老师请个假，我走了拜拜！</p><p>看着朴志晟埋头跑开的背影，钟辰乐纳闷，刚才还好好的，也不知道是怎么回事。</p><p>07/</p><p>不只是身体上的发烧，还有心灵上的发烧。</p><p>#成长冲击 #开启了新世界的大门</p><p>配图是炸弹爆炸产生的蘑菇云。</p><p>紧接着的另一条，钟辰乐看到图片是一粒小熊软糖，配字只有短短一行：有喜欢的人了……</p><p>08/</p><p>哥你听我解释我真的不是要旷课回来偷偷玩电脑我只是——</p><p>只是什么？李帝努这次死盯着他，打算好好听一次他的解释。</p><p>我，我我……我那个了……</p><p>那个？是哪个？</p><p>朴志晟脸憋得通红，就是那个啦！说完用力推开哥哥跑进房间扑上了床。</p><p>啊……还拒绝了去辰乐家里的邀请……我真的是……朴志晟想到这里气到锤床。</p><p>好想去辰乐的家。好想和辰乐在一起。</p><p>第二天一早朴志晟才到教室刚刚坐下，门口便突然出现了一个圆乎乎的脑袋，是辰乐。钟辰乐招招手叫他出来，他便乖乖出来。</p><p>昨天怎么样，今天有没有好一点，还疼吗？</p><p>朴志晟摇摇头说没事了，就只有那时候突然好痛，一回家休息之后就没事了。昨天对不起，我突然那个样子。</p><p>没关系啦，我妈妈说了你什么时候想来随时欢迎你。对了你吃饭了吗，我今早没吃，要不要一起去小卖店买拉面。</p><p>朴志晟其实吃过了，点点头陪钟辰乐一起。路上说你昨天没去，老师讲了新的东西，挺难的我一会儿把笔记给你回去看看。</p><p>拿到了笔记的朴志晟趴在座位上慢慢看上面的字，有些韩文也夹带着几句看不懂的中文，把公式和定理都在一起总结的很好。除了做得很好的笔记之外，偶尔也会画一些小涂鸦。虽然是中国人，但是克服了语言差异，成绩比自己还要好，篮球也打得很好，听说唱歌也很厉害。</p><p>朴志晟无限感慨：</p><p>辰乐真的好聪明。</p><p>辰乐真的好可爱。</p><p>09/</p><p>不经允许就乱拍我的笔记。钟辰乐皱了皱鼻子，朴志晟拍了他的涂鸦发在ig小号上，配字辰乐笨蛋。</p><p>看了看时间，现在是凌晨四点零三分，朴志晟怎么还在睡觉，平时不都起床起得很早给自己打电话催自己出门的吗，还说自己是笨蛋，志晟才是笨蛋。</p><p>10/</p><p>钟辰乐不知道朴志晟在发什么神经。</p><p>因为校队比赛临近，升高三而退出球队的几个学长时不时会回来看比赛。</p><p>他又把朴志晟的球棒顺过来，玩假装小混混的幼稚游戏。李帝努把他叫过来说辰乐啊，来训练了。说完还笑着摸了摸他的脖子，说实话李帝努之前也常这样，时不时揉揉他的头发，看着跟撸猫似的。结果这次手才放在他脖子上，不知道从哪里钻出来的朴志晟一巴掌打在表哥的胳膊上。</p><p>那一巴掌是真的响，朴志晟手大多少有点不知轻重，疼得李帝努转过身冲他喊打我干嘛。</p><p>朴志晟瘪着嘴不回李帝努，一把拿过自己的球棒：钟辰乐你以后不要再乱拿我的球棒了。语气气冲冲的，说完就跑，就剩下钟辰乐和李帝努愣在原地。几秒钟后李帝努好像反应过来些什么，他笑着继续揉了揉钟辰乐的脑袋：辰乐啊，没事的不用管志晟，你快去练球吧。</p><p>练习结束之后钟辰乐去棒球场找朴志晟，却发现他早就溜了，到了补习班教室，只见朴志晟坐在那里不说话，他走过去在朴志晟身边坐下，朴志晟还是不说话，眼神明显避开自己。</p><p>志晟啊。</p><p>朴志晟还是不说话，低头装作在看课本，其实满心思不在学习上，一直到补习班下课还是这副样子。钟辰乐晃了晃他的肩膀，说下课了走了，要不要一起去网吧来一盘。</p><p>朴志晟还是低着头。</p><p>呀！朴志晟你今天怎么回事！</p><p>朴志晟继续沉默。</p><p>朴志晟你抬头，你要是继续这样的话，我这辈子都不再理你了。</p><p>朴志晟内心无比纠结，既不想抛弃自己逼王人设，又不想钟辰乐这辈子再也不理自己。他抬起头眼神还是在躲避，越想越委屈，突然就吧嗒吧嗒开始掉眼泪。</p><p>你……你哭什么啊……钟辰乐被吓了一跳，他慌了开始道歉，摸着朴志晟的脑袋给他掏纸巾擦眼泪。对不起我不该凶你。</p><p>朴志晟哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，心里骂自己，阿西真的好没面子。</p><p>钟辰乐站着他坐着就这么把他抱在怀里，继续一下一下地摸着他的后脑勺，朴志晟一直哭到钟辰乐的妈妈打电话过来问怎么这个点了还没回来。电话挂断之后，钟辰乐低头对朴志晟说你别哭了，我妈让你今天一定要来我家吃饭。</p><p>钟辰乐的妈妈一直记得儿子说过很多次朴志晟的怕生且胆小，所以没有太多出面。抱着小孩子之间，大人不要随便插手的心态，见朴志晟眼圈和鼻头都红红的也没问他为什么哭，由着两个小孩吃完饭就躲在屋里打游戏。</p><p>可能是哭累了，一顿饭下来朴志晟吃了不少，钟辰乐看着他埋头吃得很香，脸上不由得浮现出一脸慈祥，居然跟妈妈的表情一模一样。吃完之后，钟辰乐问要不要再来一碗，朴志晟摇摇头说饱了，完事还挺乖巧地拿着钟辰乐教给自己的一两句中文跟辰乐妈妈道谢。妈妈笑着说不客气，结果钟辰乐伸手捏了捏朴志晟的脸：哎一古哎一古，可爱。</p><p>打了两局游戏已经是晚上八点多快九点钟，钟辰乐说你别走了就住下吧，说完拿了睡衣，说这身我只试过一次，因为太大了就没穿过，递给朴志晟让他洗完澡换上。两个人都洗完钟辰乐这才发现自己穿着挺大的睡衣搁朴志晟身上也挺宽松的，就是短了点，尤其是睡裤，自己穿的话垂在地上，朴志晟来穿就露脚踝。他高，但也瘦，连踝骨和跟腱的形状好像都是很好看的样子。钟辰乐还是想不通，为什么朴志晟老是觉得自己不帅，还是他故意的，嘴上说着自己不帅好听其他人安慰他说没有啊你超级帅。想到这儿钟辰乐撇了一下嘴。</p><p>打游戏打得有点累了，他们俩在钟辰乐的床上躺着，头靠着头，但朴志晟的腿很长很长，脚快伸到床的边缘去。钟辰乐膝盖碰了碰他，说还好首尔这边的床大，要是上海那边的卧室，你这么大的个子只能给你打地铺。</p><p>朴志晟问那边的床很小吗？</p><p>嗯，我小时候家里买的，那个是单人床，不像这个是双人的。</p><p>朴志晟心想单人床可能更好，总能借口和你挨得更近一些，他没说什么只是侧过身，手臂搭在钟辰乐身上，像是拥抱。</p><p>平时也没少勾肩搭背，躺在一起还是第一次。钟辰乐手扶着他的手臂本想拉开，可一想到傍晚哭唧唧委屈屈的样子，钟辰乐也没挣开，只是使坏似的轻捏了两下，看来平时没少练习，手臂上看着细，还是有点肌肉。</p><p>你今天下午怎么回事。想了想钟辰乐还是问出口，事情在他这儿不能憋着，逃避不能解决问题，比起朴志晟习惯藏着自己的真实所想，他更习惯把什么事情摊开直接放在台面上解决，尤其是和朴志晟之间。没什么原因的，他喜欢跟朴志晟在一起，不管是玩还是做什么事，他喜欢。认识的时间有小半年，钟辰乐一直觉得他们直接有种默契，所以朴志晟喜怒哀乐自己都能产生共感，但这天的朴志晟一会儿发小脾气一会儿大哭的，让人摸不着头脑。</p><p>朴志晟觉得丢人，只搂着他搂得更紧了些。</p><p>朴志晟你要是不说我就把你从床上踹下去，今晚你就出去睡大街吧。钟辰乐抓着他的胳膊开始放狠话。</p><p>你喜不喜欢我哥？</p><p>冷不丁冒出来这句话钟辰乐也有点懵，说什么呢你。</p><p>你要是真的喜欢我哥，我就决定支持你，你不管做什么我都支持你。</p><p>朴志晟你是笨蛋吗。钟辰乐以为朴志晟的意思是怕自己夺走他最心爱的表哥，就用头顶了一下朴志晟说，怎么可能。</p><p>朴志晟一听暗喜，把脸埋在钟辰乐肩膀上，偷偷笑着说：你才是笨蛋。辰乐笨蛋。</p><p>11/</p><p>最近表哥总在家里夸他可爱，心里有点怎么说呢，不开心。</p><p>哥哥今天当着我的面说你能不能学学你那个朋友，人家比你大两个月反而更像乖巧弟弟。</p><p>想不通我的哥哥为什么总夸我朋友可爱！班里有女生偷拍他们俩打球时抱在一起的照片了，还在讨论他们好配……</p><p>是嫉妒……我居然嫉妒哥哥了……</p><p>但他拿球棒假装小流氓的样子真的好可爱……</p><p>呀，咯咯呀，看看我吧。</p><p>钟辰乐看到这几条动态的时候才反应过来怎么回事，此前他多次拉着朴志晟说对天发誓，我绝对不会抢走你的好哥哥取而代之，我自己有亲哥，犯不着抢你表哥。如此振振有词让他今天再回想起来不禁扶额道：钟辰乐，不怪朴志晟骂你，你真的笨蛋。</p><p>再下来的动态钟辰乐知道，本校棒球队衰败已久时隔多年终于赢了一次，朴志晟发了一张奖杯的照片，文字看起来好像也很开心。</p><p>听说因为很多人看到我比赛跑来报名棒球队，教练答应了我的退队申请，我终于可以摆脱体育运动啦！！</p><p>12/</p><p>比赛那天发生了什么呢，钟辰乐没太想起来，只记得自己跟老师请假跑去友校看朴志晟的比赛。</p><p>钟辰乐赶到的时候比赛已经开始了好一会儿，朴志晟一身球服显得宽肩细腰腿更长，手握球棒聚精会神，大老远看着就像棒球题材少女漫画里的男主角。友校的啦啦队气场十足，显得本校没什么人气仿佛矮了一头，然而不愧是打小练过声乐的钟辰乐，他气沉丹田，手捧成个小喇叭的形状对着球场大喊：条梦高中25号朴志晟选手！你好帅啊！</p><p>朴志晟一眼看到观众席上对着自己挥手的钟辰乐，在阳光底下皮肤白得像是在发光，全场一半的观众都被钟辰乐的架势逗笑了，朴志晟不好意思地低下头，嘴角的笑掩不住，教练在另一边喊：都专心一点！这才把朴志晟又拉回来。</p><p>在对方几次失误之后又轮到本校进攻，朴志晟用力挥动球棒，居然打出一记好球，观众席慢慢的开始出来欢呼，因为实在还是蛮意外，认识的不认识的人随着钟辰乐一起大喊他的名字。</p><p>朴！志！晟！朴！志！晟！朴！志！晟！朴！志！晟！</p><p>全场都是这个声音，朴志晟在声音里奋力奔跑。记忆里他总是害怕摔倒后的疼痛，从来没有这么用力地奔跑过，但现在他拼了命地向前奔去，恨不得用上浑身上下所有肌肉的力量来奔跑。风拂过他的帽檐，从他的衣袖当中穿过。虽然身高在那里放着，朴志晟跑起来的姿势就像一只在风中飞翔的小鸟，他扑腾着小翅膀用力奔跑着，绕了一圈最终完成了跑垒，腿一软摔了下去。</p><p>不错，到最后队草也很完美地维持了他运动很烂的人设不倒。</p><p>比赛胜利，他躺在原地气喘吁吁，整个队欢呼着把他抬起来往天上扔，朴志晟怕得啊啊啊啊地喊了半天挣扎着从人群里钻了出来，腿一软一软地向钟辰乐走着，而钟辰乐则从观众席上冲下来，张开双臂像另一只小鸟，朝向他飞奔过来，并张开双臂抱住了他，好大的拥抱，抱得朴志晟身子后仰又差点摔倒。</p><p>这是二十多年来，校棒球队第一次获得胜利。</p><p>朴志晟好开心，钟辰乐也好开心，甚至比自己比赛赢了更开心，钟辰乐拍拍朴志晟的后背，一遍又一遍地说做得好，然后问他有没有摔伤。这些的这些，金鱼记忆朴志晟全部都记得。</p><p>13/</p><p>凌晨五点十分了，钟辰乐依然没收到回信，朴志晟的小学生ig日记都要被他翻烂了。他一宿没睡到底是撑不住，眼皮耷拉着困得不行，kkt聊天界面终于出现了已读。</p><p>朴志晟握着手机翻身从床上跳起来，是钟辰乐发来的消息，问js0205是不是自己的小号。他一边揪自己的头发一边锤床，满脑子完了完了完了完了。</p><p>要怪就怪两个人都关注了stephen curry，系统给钟辰乐自动推送到发现界面，早知道就设置隐私账户主页了。</p><p>别装了我知道是你。刚问完钟辰乐立刻得出了结论，朴志晟还在这边锤床已读不回，钟辰乐困得不行已经不再急了，他继续发来消息，你小作文里的主人公是不是我，是我的话就交往吧。</p><p>朴志晟觉得心脏里沉寂的火山突然开始爆发，岩浆跟着血管在全身上下流了一遍，热气从耳朵里冒出，大脑里像水开了的烧水壶一直响个不停。朴志晟手抖着想会点什么，但总是按错键。</p><p>不是就算了，我开玩笑的。</p><p>不行！这种事情这么严肃怎么能乱开玩笑！朴志晟起来迅速洗漱换衣服，饭也没吃急冲冲向钟辰乐家奔去。钟辰乐的妈妈正准备出门买菜，看着站在门口的朴志晟一脸惊讶，想着双休日大早上的俩小孩约着要去玩吗。朴志晟一着急中文也蹦不出几个字，只顾着一直喊你好你好，辰乐辰乐！妈妈指了指里面，朴志晟留下一句谢谢就跑进钟辰乐房里。</p><p>钟辰乐还在睡觉且睡得很沉，朴志晟这么大阵仗都没有把钟辰乐吵醒，他在钟辰乐床边停下，直接坐在地上，脸放在床沿看着睡着的辰乐。辰乐的皮肤很白，睡着之后很安静，像小猫。朴志晟伸出手轻轻摸摸他的头发，有点毛毛躁躁的，蹭得朴志晟手心痒痒的。钟辰乐还是没醒，朴志晟放弃了，脑袋趴在床边想着多看一会儿小猫睡脸，大概也是没睡好眼皮沉沉睡着了。</p><p>再醒来的时候，钟辰乐手里握着朴志晟的几根手指。钟辰乐有点懵，晃了晃朴志晟把他叫醒，问你怎么在这儿。两只手握得久了手心出了汗黏黏的，像粘在了一起。他想松开结果又被朴志晟一只大手抓住手腕攥在手里。</p><p>我看到你发的消息来找你的。</p><p>钟辰乐觉得自己熬夜熬得眼睛肿了，他揉揉眼睛，看到了你怎么早点不回我，天天已读不回，你真的很会啊。已经到了中午，有点饿，他挣开朴志晟，起床刷牙洗脸想吃点什么。</p><p>我怎么会了。</p><p>志晟xi最会了。</p><p>不知道是不是朴志晟的错觉，他觉得这一刻钟辰乐很像和自己斗嘴的小情侣，眯着眼睛笑起来。</p><p>你笑什么。</p><p>没什么。朴志晟一直跟在钟辰乐屁股后头，钟辰乐骂他朴志晟你有病吗，上厕所你也要跟，然后被赶回卧室让他等着。朴志晟乖乖地坐在床边，钟辰乐回来之后问你吃饭了没，朴志晟摇摇头，说一大早收到消息就来找你了。</p><p>想吃什么，我妈今天出去玩了说冰箱里买过菜想吃什么自己看着做。</p><p>朴志晟想了想，辰乐拉面？</p><p>两人一拍即合，钟辰乐开始烧水，朴志晟在旁边给他打下手，这画面要让李帝努看到肯定会惊叹，曾经十指不沾阳春水的朴志晟居然有今天。</p><p>吃饭的时候朴志晟问你要不要再考虑一下？</p><p>考虑什么。</p><p>考虑一下不要开玩笑。</p><p>我问你了你不回，现在又找上门来问。</p><p>朴志晟辩解我是太激动了，而且大早上没反应过来，我已经在回复你了但手指一直抖，是你一直都是你。你再考虑一下。</p><p>钟辰乐哼了一声，为什么我要考虑。</p><p>朴志晟想了半天，不好意思地笑着憋出来一句：因为我可爱。</p><p>钟辰乐攥紧了拳头，好气啊，但又好像一拳打在棉花上一点也不解气的感觉：朴志晟你也太会了，说实话你是不是选手，平时搞一百个弟弟妹妹渔场管理，所以手机消息回不过来已读不回你就不会翻车吗。</p><p>我没有！朴志晟拼命为自己正名。朴志晟没有，从过去到现在，自始至终就只有钟辰乐一个人。辰乐是我最后的初恋。</p><p>辰乐啊，看看我吧。</p><p>14/</p><p>钟辰乐还是考虑了一下最终答应了，因为朴志晟确实可爱。从什么时候开始呢，他们好像没什么具体的开头，就像命运，无论如何总会在一起的命运。</p><p>两人第一次相逢的游戏战场上，钟辰乐看到对方输出好装逼一直炫技，就觉得很好玩拼命追了一路。</p><p>网吧里好大的个子被人拎出去也很好笑。</p><p>没想到在同一个补习班，互相帮对方请假翘课，互相帮对方记笔记讲重点，虽然这部分主要由钟辰乐对朴志晟单方面讲功课。</p><p>韩语并不算容易，但钟辰乐学得很快，每次夸奖被问起来也会说，我在首尔认识了一个朋友，每天一起玩一起讲话进步就很多。</p><p>顺走球棒是私心，想让朴志晟多来篮球队找自己，好暗戳戳炫耀给全校人宣告主权，看，棒球队队草帅吧，我的。</p><p>不明所以哭的时候，自己也跟着很难过，嘴上说过一万次再也不理你的狠话，怎么可能真的不理呢。</p><p>比赛就想大声为你加油，赢了为你开心用力冲过来抱你。</p><p>从棒球队退队之后的朴志晟进了舞蹈社，校内公演惊艳全校人，底下应援声最大的永远是钟辰乐。</p><p>好想大声告诉全世界喜欢你。</p><p>是啊，这是喜欢啊。</p><p>朴志晟总说辰乐啊看看我吧，殊不知自己也是被回望着的。自始至终都同样看着朴志晟的钟辰乐，一直都没有隐藏过自己的喜欢。爱意被他用自己的方式打在公屏上，每日字幕循环，钟辰乐喜欢朴志晟。不知道从什么时候开始，不满足于好朋友，想要越过界线，因为喜欢，喜欢喜欢好喜欢。</p><p>笨蛋朴志晟，和一样是笨蛋的钟辰乐。</p><p>15/</p><p>被叫去看球队比赛的李帝努坐在朴志晟旁边，你是笨蛋吗？</p><p>虽然身高上已经追平甚至有超越之势，但力量上的悬殊还是让朴志晟放弃反驳，他只能愤愤地说一句哥你不要盯着我的辰乐。</p><p>几天不见可都变成【我的】了，不错啊长能耐了。李帝努笑眯眯地看着他，伸出手把他头发揉乱：知道了知道了，你的你的。</p><p>此后再被同学叫着要不要去看篮球赛时，李帝努总是摇摇头，以高三了专心学业为由不怎么经常去了</p><p>三天备考就能名列前茅的天才李帝努，有必要因为那几十分钟的学习时间放弃球队吗，显然不可能，再问李帝努只笑着说答别叫我了，我弟不喜欢我总去。</p><p>再传到朴志晟耳朵里的话，又变了一番味道。</p><p>就那个帝努前辈嘛，好帅的那个篮球队前队长，我之前一直以为他跟篮球队队宠钟辰乐很配，没想到帝努前辈对弟弟也好宠啊。</p><p>弟弟？啊，那个舞蹈社社草是吧，我记得他们俩是表兄弟。</p><p>对啊对啊，之前前辈nim不是经常去球队监督训练嘛，还跟钟辰乐很亲，但社草就有点嫉妒，结果前辈就真的没再出现在篮球队里，一问他就说弟弟不喜欢。</p><p>天呐，嗑死我了嗑死我了，前辈真的是这么说的吗？</p><p>原话，千真万确。</p><p>晕，前辈对弟弟也太宠了，弟弟：我不喜欢哥看向别人。哥哥：弟弟不喜欢我就不做，我的眼里只有你。太好嗑了，我站前辈攻。</p><p>什么啊，占有欲很强时不时吃醋的年下攻不是更带感吗，必定是社草攻啊！</p><p>刚在小卖部买了零食围在一起八卦的几个妹也没想到，背后偷偷议论的当事人会真的出现在自己面前，好大一双手拍在桌子上，愣是把小圆桌震得直颤。</p><p>才不是！朴志晟也顾不得平时怕生的毛病冲她们大喊。把隔壁桌正专心吃拉面的钟辰乐本来什么也没听到，这下被吓了一跳，怎么着朴志晟就突然跑过去跟人女生大声说话。</p><p>朴志晟走过来握着钟辰乐一只手举起来给她们看，且补充了一句：是志辰！</p><p>几个妹哪儿见过这阵仗，朴志晟背过她们低下头开始沉默，手却一直握着不撒开。钟辰乐反应了半天，这孩子在说什么玩意儿，嘬完最后一口拉面，两个人在回去的路上，钟辰乐晃晃他的胳膊说是辰志啊。</p><p>阿尼啊，是志辰啊。</p><p>辰志，辰志的这个和那个。</p><p>志辰，志辰的那个这个。</p><p>是辰志！</p><p>是志辰~</p><p>为什么是志辰？</p><p>因为我可爱嘛~</p><p>钟辰乐缴械投降。是志辰是志辰。</p><p>16/</p><p>有一起度过了很多年的时间，朴志晟十八岁生日那天正式邀请，因为自己憋了好久，所以拜托钟辰乐可不可以和自己做。钟辰乐也懵，虽然自己是先成年的那个，但也就两个多月，他装作很酷很有经验的样子给朴志晟打了个手活，殊不知耳朵已经红透了，且不得不承认朴志晟真的发育很好，阴茎尺寸相当可观，他单手撸着不禁想入非非，结果发现自己下面也起来了。朴志晟笑着把他抵在墙上亲了一下嘴唇，手隔着裤子蹭了蹭他的裤裆。钟辰乐脸红着还想要，闭上眼睛仰起脸跟他接吻。</p><p>舌头卷着舌头，嘴唇贴在一起吮吸。钟辰乐向前顶胯，勃起的帐篷一下一下蹭着朴志晟的同样变大了的阴茎。朴志晟不怎么熟练地解开他的裤子扣子和拉链，这一刻朴志晟想了好久好久，从在更衣室里第一次看到钟辰乐的身体开始。他把钟辰乐抱在怀里好紧好紧地拥吻，两个人的下体都在一起蹭着，钟辰乐紧张得先射了，他吓得睁开眼，妈的好没面子。朴志晟下面还硬着，朴志晟的低音炮在耳边很性感，语气却是在撒娇：</p><p>辰乐呀，钟辰乐，你就让我干一次好不好。</p><p>妈的，朴志晟你个shake it就好会。钟辰乐也害怕，但这时候要是拒绝就好像欺负他似的。钟辰乐陷入两难，这到底是是谁欺负谁啊。钟辰乐想了想把他堵在门外，拿着手机去浴室里搜索怎么清理。朴志晟在外面敲敲门小声说辰乐啊，这边有工具你没拿。</p><p>好啊朴志晟，你早就准备好了是不是。钟辰乐把门打开吵他。</p><p>朴志晟说我是担心你嘛，就提前做了功课。</p><p>钟辰乐还是很怕，且有点尴尬，尤其是瞥到朴志晟比自己大一圈的尺寸，朴志晟脸红着帮他灌肠，钟辰乐觉得很羞耻，但朴志晟的动作倒是很温柔，没有特别不适。处理完再回到床上，钟辰乐给他带了套，又觉得害羞选择趴着背对着他。朴志晟开始按捺不住兴奋，把润滑剂挤在他的穴口，手指伸进去扩张。</p><p>我操——上来就是一句标准国骂，钟辰乐也想不通他的手指怎么也能这么长，进去了两根，钟辰乐的脸已经涨红了开始咬牙，为爱做零是他选的，这个逼怎么说也得装下去。朴志晟也怕他痛，慢慢的进了第三根，钟辰乐要哭了，说来朴志晟还从来没见过他哭，眼圈红红的样子看得朴志晟好心动，下面已经硬得不行。</p><p>朴志晟又用了更多的润滑，先是在外面蹭了蹭，然后慢慢地探了进去，钟辰乐再也忍不住开始流眼泪，一边流眼泪一边骂朴志晟你个西八shake it。朴志晟这才进了一半，他用左手捂着钟辰乐的嘴，手指撬开嘴唇去碰他的舌头，让他含着自己的手指，嘴上说着乐乐啊，乖乖乖。</p><p>钟辰乐一把咬住，疼得朴志晟这么一滑全进去了，钟辰乐也疼，疼得中韩文夹杂着哭天喊地。朴志晟把他脸掰过来跟他接吻，下身开始慢慢挺身，钟辰乐在一片混乱当中把朴志晟的嘴唇也给咬烂了，两个人口腔里弥漫着一股铁锈味，刺激着朴志晟顶得更厉害，节奏也跟着变快，囊袋贴着钟辰乐的屁股响起啪啪的声音，特别色情。</p><p>朴志晟爽得昏了头，床上床下好像两个人，钟辰乐怀疑他人格分裂，床上是宽肩细腰窄屁股大长腿做爱好凶的公狗腰王八蛋，床下是走路内八时不时哭唧唧的少女男高中生。朴志晟把他翻过来再次慢慢进入，两个人面对面的接吻，这次吻得更激烈，疼痛褪去了些，快感取而代之，钟辰乐勾着他的脖子，下面居然再次勃起。</p><p>朴志晟在他耳边说不错嘛你，一边用力顶着，阴茎被温暖的肠壁紧紧地包裹，粘了他唾液的手用来揉捏乳头，另一只手有一下没一下地给他撸。钟辰乐在这边抓着他的手臂骂：妈的你个王八蛋……你个西八崽子，狗崽子……呜呜呜……骂着骂着声音就变成了一种强忍着的呜咽。</p><p>辰乐啊，叫几声给我听听吧。</p><p>钟辰乐嘴硬，他明明就被伺候到快要灵魂飞升，双腿缠上了朴志晟的腰，一听更不肯喊出声，那也太羞耻了。</p><p>辰乐啊，你不是在跟我交往吗，叫几声吧。朴志晟一边在他耳边故意呀低了嗓音说着，一边喊着他的耳垂又是亲吻又是舔舐，还带着撒娇地一遍又一遍喊他名字：辰乐呀辰乐。钟辰乐也憋不住了彻底没辙，不再压抑而是痛痛快快地哼了出来。</p><p>辰乐声音真好听，再大点声吧。朴志晟一手抓着床头柜，一手撑在钟辰乐的耳边，腰部灵活地使力，干得钟辰乐嗯嗯啊啊，听得朴志晟也好兴奋，眼圈红红的像是要哭，钟辰乐更气了，妈的这到底是谁在干谁。</p><p>朴志晟我操你……啊啊……你他妈……阿西……你也太会了……钟辰乐身体泛红，他每次被顶得往床头去快要磕着头，整个人便被朴志晟扶着腰往下拉继续操干。口腔里开始分泌更多的唾液，他半张着嘴边说边有口水要往外流，再被朴志晟低头吻下来吃掉。</p><p>志晟呀……你太会了……</p><p>我哪里会……</p><p>钟辰乐觉得自己被操昏了头开始胡言乱语：朴志晟太会了，你就得做大明星普渡众生……不然……不然就去做男公关造福大众，要不就是浪费你这副好身子……全世界都得喜欢你……也都喜欢你的身体……</p><p>辰乐也喜欢吗？</p><p>喜欢，全世界最喜欢朴志晟。</p><p>朴志晟兴奋地射了，他摘掉套子扔在地上，趴在钟辰乐身上，抱住钟辰乐慢慢喘气。我只想做你一个人的大明星，只想做你一个人的牛郎，也只想要你一个人的喜欢。</p><p>我也喜欢辰乐，全世界最喜欢钟辰乐。</p><p>那天做完一次之后，朴志晟跟钟辰乐又做了一次，做完他抱着钟辰乐去浴室里清理完躺在床上，没隔多久第三次又硬了，钟辰乐哭着说你妈的不能再来了，我已经要下不来床了。朴志晟憋得撒娇，辰乐乐帮帮我吧，钟辰乐只得低头帮他口。</p><p>口到一半朴志晟的爸妈下班回来了，在外面敲了敲门问晚上想吃什么爸爸妈妈给你准备。朴志晟抓着床单说随便……别敲了妈，我跟辰乐在做功课呢……</p><p>说完没控制好射了钟辰乐一嘴，他一巴掌拍在朴志晟的腿上，一边往纸巾里吐出液体。朴志晟把他拉过来，抱歉地拿纸巾擦掉他嘴角的精液，一边米亚内哟。朴志晟给他拿来漱口水漱口，然后起身穿好衣服把房间收拾好，换了床单和被罩，顺便打开窗户通风换气。</p><p>钟辰乐走路都一瘸一拐，胸前全是吻痕，只能把领口拉到最顶上。为了不让朴志晟父母看到，他让朴志晟撒谎说他学累睡着了，朴志晟端了些饭菜到床上给他吃。钟辰乐瞪了他一眼：还做功课呢。</p><p>朴志晟眯起眼睛笑道，是做功课呢，和辰乐一起做恋爱功课。</p><p>啊啊啊啊朴志晟！</p><p>打打闹闹完了，两个人靠在床上看冰雪奇缘，钟辰乐第一次看，窝在他怀里说他幼稚，朴志晟说这可是我最喜欢的电影。</p><p>就那么喜欢吗？</p><p>朴志晟冷不丁道，喜欢，但最近觉得辰乐王国比冰雪王国更有趣。</p><p>我的王国？</p><p>嗯，辰乐王国。</p><p>哪儿有什么？</p><p>就是这里，就是现在嘛。</p><p>钟辰乐觉得心里叭得一下被什么东西用力击中了，他看着朴志晟的脸憋不住笑起来。害，朴志晟就是好会一男的，是选手。</p><p>不是啦不是啦。朴志晟小声嘀咕，就算是选手，也只是辰乐乐一个人的选手。</p><p>17/</p><p>五月很快到来，傍晚做了半天作业的钟辰乐打开ig，想看看库里的tag有没有什么更新，结果刷到朴志晟发今天的雨尤其悲伤。</p><p>什么意思？</p><p>钟辰乐电话拨过去，却被告知正在通话中，他挂掉之后手机立刻响起，辰乐啊你刚刚又在给谁打电话？朴志晟好像有点不高兴。</p><p>给你啊。</p><p>噢噢噢噢。朴志晟的语气转得尤其快，立刻由阴转晴：开一下门啦我在你家门外。</p><p>钟辰乐跑过去打开，只见朴志晟浑身湿淋淋地站在门外。你怎么不带把伞。</p><p>太着急就忘记啦，喏。说完不知道从哪里变出一束玫瑰花还有一盒包装好的礼物。因为天气不好花店不太好找，我还以为买不到了蛮难过的。辰乐呀，成人日快乐。</p><p>钟辰乐从来不知道还有成人日这回事，一边讲笨蛋买不到就不买，干嘛要难过，一边开门让朴志晟进来，玫瑰花放在一边，让他去冲个热水澡然后换上干衣服，趁机抓着时间搜索成人礼是怎么一回事。出来之后的朴志晟头发湿淋淋的，一边喝着钟辰乐给他倒的热水。钟辰乐则找了半天把吹风机翻出来给他吹头发，朴志晟说不用了，钟辰乐说你不要感冒，感冒了就没有啵啵。朴志晟一听笑起来，我以为你不知道成人礼呢，玫瑰香水和啵啵。</p><p>钟辰乐一边给他吹一边说我刚刚才知道。</p><p>什么？吹风机的声音让朴志晟听不清楚。</p><p>钟辰乐凑到他耳朵边说我刚刚搜了一下才知道，朴志晟猛地转头，亲了一下钟辰乐的嘴巴，夸奖道:辰乐真的很聪明。</p><p>啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊朴志晟！！！钟辰乐吓得差点扔掉手里的吹风机，又是一巴掌拍在朴志晟的后背上，疼得朴志晟呲牙咧嘴，哎我只是想给你一个成人礼啵啵嘛。</p><p>钟辰乐有点害羞，不知道要说什么，他干脆闭着眼睛凑过去又亲了一下朴志晟的嘴唇，准备离开却被朴志晟扣住脑后，原本的啵啵变成了深深的一通吻。</p><p>长长的吻下来朴志晟也脸红红的，笑着说辰乐成人日快乐！</p><p>嗯，你也快乐。</p><p>我们是大人了，一起去做大人们可以做的事吧，辰乐呀你想做什么？</p><p>去抽烟去喝酒吧。</p><p>不行啦，那个对身体不好。我们去结婚吧。</p><p>呀，朴志晟，我们还没到可以结婚的年龄。</p><p>那就和我做爱吧，做到昏天黑地。</p><p>呀！朴志晟！</p><p>好了好了知道啦。</p><p>END</p><p>1.5w+</p><p>20200520</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>